Song of His Sun
by CobaltHeart
Summary: Left as a wanderer once his love's life was stolen from him. One dark night he stumbles upon a place to stay for the night but before he enters he feels he must tell his story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the Song of Joy it's sang by Nick Cave. It's quite a chilling tune, very beautiful, if you get the chance you should listen to it.**

**I warn you again, this song it quite bleak, there is no humor in it, it's rather depressing to if you are looking for a joyful fiction really you should not read this...though I'm not to great at writing bleak things.**

It was a cold night, a man clothed in materials of all black walked under a large pale moon looking for a place for the night. The wind howled a chilling, mourning tune, covering up the crunch of the dead leaves beneath worn leather boots. The area was practically deserted except for a single lonely house surrounded by a half-harvested field. Standing on the doorstep a gloved hand knocked on the aged door.

Within a few moments, a man opened the door, his eyes unusually bright against the bleakness of the night. "What?"

Dark blue eyes looked into the man's cerulean eyes, enjoying the slight warmth that came from a fire somewhere in the house. "Can I stay here for the night?" The man's voice was deep and rough, the noise of a someone who'd seen to much in his life and just wanted to sleep forever.

"We have no extra beds, I'm sorry." The frown that pulled the blond-haired man's lips down showed he was really sorry.

The harsh wind whipped the stranger's black hair around, leaving small marks on his face where the longer pieces struck his face. "In exchange for the floor, I will tell you a story." Some would call his voice monotone, but he had no energy, or reason, to put emotion into what he said. "It will explain why I ask of you what I have." The moon's rays cast down on the man's skin giving his pale complexion a sickly glow.

"Naruto?" A woman who was slender except for the bulge in her belly walked up behind her husband to see what was taking him so long. The woman cradled a sleeping toddler against her hip.

Have mercy on me, sir  
Allow me to impose on you  
I have no place to stay  
And my bones are cold right through  
I will tell you a story  
Of a man and his family  
And I swear that it is true

"I had a love like yours once, a long time ago. She was real beauty, always smiling and her eyes were like windows to her soul, lavender were there color." His voice gained a reflective quality, his blank eyes ever slowly filled with life. "She could make the cruelest man be gentle. Hinata was her name, a sunny place, it was what she was. We married not long after meeting. My sun was the light of my life."

Caring green eyes looked at the pitiful man and smiled gently, "Hinata, she sounds like a real jewel."

One side of the man's lip curled up in what seemed like an attempt at a smile, "Jewel indeed, they all fade eventually."

"Sakura, tuck little Tsuna in." The man hugged his wife and placed a kiss upon her brow.

The woman smiled and looked at her husband, "I'll be back. I love you."

"You too." He smiled as he watched her walked

It could be a trick of the light or the fact the blue-eyed man was tired but it looked like the stranger, for the briefest moment was going to cry. It was for a second though before the man's face was clear of everything but the sorrow that now seemed to emit from him. "Love changes a man, it's true, before I found my light I was cold and indifferent." Naruto failed to point out that was how the man was right now, but before he though of anything to say the man was continuing with his tale.

Ten years ago I met a girl named Joy  
She was a sweet and happy thing  
Her eyes were bright blue jewels  
And we were married in the spring  
I had no idea what happiness and little love could bring  
Or what life had in store  
But all things move toward their end  
All things move toward their their end  
On that you can be sure  
La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la la 

"One day though, she was weeping..." It felt like the stranger's words transported him to another world.

_A beautiful woman with long indigo hair was curled in the corner of a bed room, her hair fell in front of her face, but you could hear the sobs that broke free from her body. Walking over to her was a handsome, lean man who kneeled beside her and took her in his arms. "My sun, what is it?"_

_There was no reply just the heartbreaking sound of her cries. That's how things happened day after day, the man awaken to find his love curled up crying her large, lavender eyes out. The man tried everything: flowers, walks, everything he could think of, but he was only greeted with half-hearted smiles and whispers of how much she loved him. Then one day she finally came to him and wrapped her arms around him._

_"Sasuke," she whispered brokenly. "I can't stand it any longer."_

_"What is it?" The man hugged his wife close to him and ran his fingers through her long hair._

Then one morning I awoke to find her weeping  
And for many days to follow  
She grew so sad and lonely  
Became Joy in name only  
Within her breast there launched an unnamed sorrow  
And a dark and grim force set sail  
(Farewell happy fields)  
(Where joy forever dwells)  
(Hail horrors hail) 

A harsh gust of wind broke the trance and wide eyes listened to the man repeat what his beloved had told him, "My sun told me of a dream that'd been plaguing her. The only things she could ever remember when she woke up were the screams of three little girls, pain, the glint of a steel knife, blood, darkness, and what scared her the most were the eyes that she saw. Crimson eyes, crazed and wild, staring at her through the whole dream."

"T-that's horrible." Bright blue eyes were wide as the owner stuttered out an exclamation of shock.

The strangers face was solemn and pale, "It'd been occurring to her for months before she told me." Dark blue eyes closed and a sigh broke through chapped lips. "I tried my best to comfort her, but the more I tried to make it go away the worse it seemed things got."

Was it an act of contrition or some awful premonition  
As if she saw into the heart of her final blood-soaked night  
Those lunatic eyes, that hungry kitchen knife  
Ah, I see sir, that I have your attention!  
Well, could it be?  
How often I've asked that question

"She sunk into her depression more and more after we had three daughters. We loved them more than anything but the way things were going, the three screaming voices, and we had three daughters. It hurt me to watch them grow up silent like I had. The neighbors all pitied the children, they gossiped about us, but it all fell on deaf ears." Ominous clouds covered up three-Fourths of the moon cloaking the stranger in darkness, except for the shining of his dark eyes.

The wind whistled harshly, the stranger swayed a bit before catching himself and steadying his feet. Only then did blue eyes notice that the man at his door couldn't be much older than himself.

Before the father of two could say anything the dark haired man continued with his tale, "My beautiful Sun did the chores that a wife was made to do and tried to smile, but they all were shallow, just masks, thin things that she couldn't possibly hide behind. Her laughter and her smiles never reached her lavender eyes, they always showed sorrow and grief."

The blonde's pink hair wife walked forward and handed the stranger a musty blanket, "Step in and sit down beside the fire please."

Gloved fingers wrapped themselves around the offered blanket and with a swift move opened it and wrapped it around himself. "I feel I must finish my tale of sorrows before I step any nearer towards your house, in fear now that you've heard the beginning the end may befall you and your happy home."

Well, then in quick succession  
We had babies, one, two, three  
We called them Hilda, Hattie and Holly  
They were their mother's children  
Their eyes were bright blue jewels  
And they were quiet as a mouse  
There was no laughter in the house  
No, not from Hilda, Hattie or Holly  
'No wonder', people said, 'poor mother Joy's so melancholy'

"Really you must-"

"Sakura, go to be and I'll let the man-"

"Sasuke."

"I'll let Sasuke finish his tale, then he can come inside."

Sighing in defeat then flashing a kind smile towards the stranger the pink haired woman walked towards the back of the house, the same way she'd taken when she laid the child down for the night.

Things seem to spin once more for the stranger, he stretched his arm out and braced himself against an old tree, one of the few in the yard. "In my younger days I was a doctor, the job had started when Hinata and I first met, she made me want to help people, to be a good person, then when she become so melancholy I did just so I knew I could so something to mend others since I couldn't mend my own family."

A wolf in the background let loose a gut-wrenching howl, causing the blond to jump, he had never done well with sad stories, but his heart went out, being a orphan himself he knew what it was like to have no family.

"Then on a cold winter's night, I was called away to the other side of town to take care of an ill man, I was forced to leave my four beauties alone, something I regret to this day." The dead expression on the man's face and a gut feeling said that the climax of the story was not going to be joyful or brightful, the man, Sasuke, wasn't in this weather asking for a place to stay for his health.

Well, one night there came a visitor to our little home  
I was visiting a sick friend  
I was a doctor then  
Joy and the girls were on their own  
La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la la

"The exact events are still unknown," the dark haired man's voice was getting rougher and more tired the more he went on with his story, "I only know what I came home to see."

Like a moth drawn to a flame, Naruto asked the question, "What did you see?" The blond man's voice was laced with curiosity and fear. Part of him didn't want to know, but he had to know, _had_ to.

"My beautiful Sun had been bound with the tape I'd left on table, I'd been fixing some wires before I had been called away. A torn part of her sleeve was tied around her mouth in a gag. Planted between her breast was a large kitchen knife, the wooden handle blooming like petals of a rose. Her once flawless body was half wrapped in a once white comforter."

All color had drained out of the blond man's face, leaving him with a sickly green, "T-the kids?" Naruto thought he had the answer but maybe...

"The only difference was that there was no knife in my children." The sentence was said dully and even more tired than the first time the man spoke.

Joy had been bound with electrical tape  
In her mouth a gag  
She'd been stabbed repeatedly  
And stuffed into a sleeping bag  
In their very cots my girls were robbed of their lives  
Method of murder much the same as my wife's  
Yep, method of murder much the same as my wife's  
It was midnight when I arrived home

Out of the blue, a crack of lightening struck, illuminating everything for a brief moment and Naruto saw just how much the man was fading, it seemed that his health and youth was fading fast, from the beginning of the flash to the end, it seemed Sasuke had aged five years. "I called the police, which to this day has accomplished nothing. Fifteen other families, no survivors of them."

Blue eyes widened in horror, no longer the joyous blue they'd been when the door original opened, "Ah..."

Dark blue eyes closed and chapped lips opened and line from a poem came forth."_What if the breath that kindled those grim fires, Awaked, should blow them into sevenfold rage, And plunge us in the flames; or from above Should intermittent vengeance arm again. His red right hand to plague us? What if all Her stores were opened, and this firmament._" The stranger paused, "Paradise Lost, it is the man's signature. Each home he puts a single phrase from the poem. Red right hand is what he cursed me with."

Said to the police on the telephone  
Someone's taken four innocent lives  
They never caught the man  
He's still on the loose  
It seems he has done many many more  
Quotes John Milton on the walls in the victim's blood  
The police are investigating at tremendous cost  
In my house he wrote ('his red right hand')  
That, I'm told is from Paradise Lost

A violent shiver caused Sasuke to jerk unexpectedly, the wind picked up, once again the longer strands of hair smarting the pale skin of the dark haired man. Thunder cracked and lightening lit up the sky once more, not as far away as it was a few minutes ago. "The floor?"

Blinking back his disgust, terror, pity, tears, all the emotions that had surfaced, "Uhh, yeah."

Dark eyes stared at the farmer before he spoke, his voice wavering, "Things will be very cold tomorrow." The wolf let another howl loose, it almost seemed like agreement.

The wind round here gets wicked cold  
But my story is nearly told  
I fear the morning will bring quite a frost  
And so I've left my home  
I drift from land to land  
I am upon your step and you are a family man

Large drops of rain began to pelt the blanket covered man, drenching him within moments, before Sasuke fell over, backwards. The moment the body his the ground two wolves cried.

"Sir?! Sa-uh-Sasuke?!" The blond rushed into the rain and shook the man hard, but to no avail, he wasn't with them now. His dark blue eyes closed. The storm graced cerulean eyes the chance to look at the man for a few moments. He'd thought the darkness around the man's eyes had just been due to the angle of the moon's rays, but the light allowed him to see that they were rings, The strangers cheeks were sunk in, causing his face already high cheek bones look very much like the skin was stretched just a little to tight.

"Daddy?" A little voice asked, worried, she'd heard her father yell. "Who's that?"

Cerulean eyes looked up and noticed a figure not to far off in the distance. Another crack of lightening allowed him to see the man a little clearer, he froze, crimson eyes stared at him. "Get in the house!"

"Da-"

"Tsuna!! Now!! Please, go to your mother." Sensing the urgency in her fathers voice the little girl took of running towards her parent's room as fast as her chubby little legs could carry her.

Outside the vultures wheel  
The wolves howl, the serpents hiss  
And to extend this small favor, friend  
Would be the sum of earthly bliss  
Do you reckon me a friend?

Dark blue eyes stared in disbelief at what he saw in front of him: the four people he loved the most stood in front of him, the sun shining bright. His sun, his beautiful,  
dark-haired sun smiled at him, really smiled. Two little faces peeked at him from behind a billowing azure skirt, the thirds face was nestled into the crook of her mother's neck, asleep.

"Sasuke..." The voice drawled slowly, like it was in disbelief.

Smiling for the first time in a long time he stepped forward, "My love..."

(The sun to me is dark)  
(And silent as the moon)  
Do you, sir, have a room?  
Are you beckoning me in?  
La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la la 

As he stepped forward once more, every thing faded, the colors blurred, and his sun's smile faded into the haunting look that she always bore. "NO!!" He bellowed. Dark blue eyes opened to see a grizzly scene, blood, so much blood, just like before, this time running down the step that the blond man had been standing on, a long slender object could be scene sticking up from something on the floor of the house.. "No..." Tears stung in the corners of his eyes, "Not again. No..." The liquid made it from his eyes. Standing up shakily the man turned and began to walk away from the scene.

The pounding rain hid the tears that ran from his face as he staggered, trying to bury this from his mind. He was focusing so hard he almost didn't hear a frantic scream of a little girl. Turning around he ran back towards the house, the small hope the murder would still be there, he could get his revenge. Another scream echoed in his head as he half ran, half tripped his way to the noise.

The dark haired man ignored the sick feeling as he pulled the sword out of the blond man's chest. Turning he followed the sound, this time a pleading to stop. What the dark blue eyes saw when he reached the room made vile rise in his throat, the girl was tied to the bed with her mother's shirt as the toddler was forced to watch her mother be stabbed.

Turning, the killer grinned when crimson eyes saw the reaction of the dark eyed man, "Itachi!!"

"Dear brother, nice to see you."

"You!!"

"I?"

Years of repressed childhood memories flooded Sasuke's mind, he thought his brother had been killed. Next came pure and utter rage, which burned the the pale man's body giving him strength has ran and swung the sword, causing blood the fly everywhere. A head of long onyx hair hit the ground, the face smiling sickly.

Coughing up blood, gloved hands clutched the knife that was stuck into his stomach and sticking out of his back. Hitting his knees Sasuke collapsed, there was no final words, or thoughts at that, just a feeling of fulfillment.

Sakura whimpered in pain and motioned for her daughter to come to her, once the toddler crawled her way around the corpses she listened to her mom speak."Tsuna, please..." The widow took in a deep breath and continued, "get the phone."

A tiny girl with a broken gaze nodded and stood up shakily, "I will. I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Her smile faded once her daughter staggered out of room, the woman had to hold her tears, she had to be strong now, she had to believe thing will get better. Tears threatened to fall from her green eyes, she was alive and she still had her daughter. "Naruto..."


End file.
